Family
by Draaga Light
Summary: A glimpse into the far away and lovely future. Just a random thought that came to me one day. Kyouko&Ren.


**Author's Note-**　I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a while now, so I decided to type it and upload it! This is set somewhere far in the future where Ren ends up with Kyouko. Ren keeps his real identity hidden from the public, but he tells Kyouko (just FYI). Well, enjoy!! Sorry if it's really OOC. This is a one shot. I think… who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat or any of it's character. They belong to their rightful owners.

Ren's flat:

It was nearly 7:30. Ren was sitting on the couch, TV turned on at a low volume, reading over one of his many scripts. He wasn't working nearly as hard as he had been before he married Kyouko, but it was still quite a load. The peace and quiet was suddenly interrupted, as a very flustered Kyouko barged through the door, hastily kicking off her shoes, and stumbled through the room, making a bee line right past Ren towards the bathroom. Ren stared, script completely forgotten, and started to get up, but Kyouko was already in the bathroom.

"Kyouko?" Ren called out uncertainly, this was very out of character of her. _Was she practicing for a new role? No that couldn't be, none of her projects included a role like this._

"Kyouko?" Ren called out again.

"Oh, umm, I'll be in the bathroom for a while, so just, uh, look over your script in the living room okay?"

"Okay, sure…?"

Kyouko let out a sigh of relief as she heard Ren move away from the door towards the living room. Thank goodness he hadn't tried to open the door, it was locked and that would have just led to unnecessary questions.

Kyouko carefully opened her new designer purse, being a first rate actress really paid well, and quickly pulled out all of the pregnancy testers that her manager had bought for her while she was filming.

-15 minutes later-

Ren was starting to become more and more worried. _What was taking her so long?_ Suddenly, there was a crash from the bathroom. He immediately leaped up, and within a second he was knocking at the door.

"Kyouko, you okay?" He tried opening the door, but found it locked. "Open the door Kyouko."

She didn't respond. She was shell shocked. She stared at all 5 of the tests. "Positive." She whispered faintly.

"Did you say something?"

Kyouko took deep breaths, _Alright step 1: calm down, step 2: tell Ren, step 3-_

A sudden movement stopped Kyouko's thoughts in their tracks as the door swung open with a click. Ren stood in front of her, a lock pick in hand.

_Damn, I should've known he would pick the lock sooner or later. Crap! The tests! _They were scattered on the floor, she tried to quickly cover them up, but Ren was faster. In one second he had hugged her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Five pregnancy tests, the kind you can buy in drug stores, all testing positive.

"Kyouko, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I was j-just making sure beforehand. That's all."

"It still wouldn't have hurt to tell me. We've been married for almost two years."

Now she felt guilty, "Well, it's going to affect our whole lives, and I'll need to go to a doctor, and I-I-"

"Shh, I understand. Get Risa (Kyouko's manager) to get you an appointment. Soon."

Kyouko merely nodded her head. It had been a very tiring day.

"Come on, get up." Ren gently pulled her upright, finally just picking her up all together. He carried her to their room, and sat her down.

"You're going to be just fine. Now relax. Get some rest."

She bit her lip, "But what about the press, and the-"

"Hush." He put his finger on her lips, "We'll deal with that later. All I want you to do right now, is to sleep."

Kyouko obliged, and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep despite the colorful day. Ren sighed and smiled a heart breaking smile at her fragile figure curled up beneath the sheets. He made his way over to the bathroom, and soundlessly started picking up all of the tests, mindful of which end, and looked at them once more before throwing them away. Silently, he slipped into bed, cuddling Kyouko in his broad chest and fell asleep. This only being the beginning to a long and happy family life.

The End

**Yeah, I know it's pretty random, but I was really bored during class and my mind just wandered to the what ifs. Imagination is a really scary thing. Like I said it was just me in class, bored out of my mind. Nothing more, nothing less. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
